l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tetsuo
Tetsuo was a monk of the Spider Clan who left the Spider after Daigotsu Kanpeki embraced the Shadowlands Taint. Monk Tetsuo was a member of the Order of the Spider GenCon 2011: The Spider, by L5R Story Team who wielded a trademark nagamaki. Tetsuo's Nagamaki (Evil Portents Title) Leaving the Shinomen Shortly after the attack by the Shogun and the burning of the Shinomen Mori by orders of Daigotsu in 1170, Tetsuo and Daigotsu Yuhmi led a group of ashigaru out of the forest until he encountered a group of Lion samurai under the command of Matsu Benika in the Seven Day Battle Plain. The holder of the new Jade Hand requested the ashigaru to surrender; but they refused. Tetsuo fought Benika in an equal battle, but after realizing that the Lion samurai had killed all the ashigaru, he decided that there was no reason to continue the fight. Commanding Yuhmi to follow him, the two then left south with uncanny speed. Gift of Ryoshun, Part I, by Shawn Carman Spider Infiltration When in 1171 during the War of Dark Fire the Army of Fire menaced the ancestral home of the Shiba family, Shiro Shiba, Shiba Yoma and Asako Kanta were aided by the Imperial Advisor Susumu to gather the Shiba Yojimbos from their charges withou any loss of face in court. The yojimbo were replaced by sohei of the Order of the Spider. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Great Clan In 1173 the Spider Clan was recognized as a Great Clan and those who do not bore taint, as Tetsuo, remained within the Empire. The tainted began the Spider's exodus, toward the land formerly known as the Ivory Kingdoms, to claim it for the Empire. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Tetsuo's master, Michio, began to seek a place to build a temple for his order. Council of the Spider After Michio's death in 1180 Tetsuo assumed the vacated seat of the Council of the Spider, that ruled the Spider Clan until Daigotsu Kanpeki became Champion. Brief History of the Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Spider Master Tetsuo also succeeded Michio as Master of the Order of the Spider. As a sensei he told the legend of Michio's death to his students: After the Spider's ascension to Great Clan status in 1173 and before the rise of the Dark Naga in 1198 Michio was confronted by Goemon, the Fortune of Heroes. He was able to defeat the Fortune, but Michio was grievously wounded and died on the spot. Some say, he chose to die, because there was no challenge left on earth for him to overcome. Kanpeki's Rule In 1186 the Empress Iweko I confirmed Kanpeki as the Spider Clan Champion. Among Sparrows, by Seth Mason While Kanpeki was conducting his affairs within the Colonies, Tetsuo and Susumu Kuroko had the Empire well in hand. Tetsuo Sensei (Ivory flavor) A Brother's Destiny In 1199 Tetsuo recalled from the Colonies to the Spider's Web his fellow brother Suikotsu, to ponder about the next Emperor of the Empire, the elder Iweko Seiken or the second son Iweko Shibatsu, who had been raised among the Spider. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions Rogue Monk In 1200 Daigotsu Kanpeki embraced the Shadowlands Taint, and went with the majority of the Spider into hinding. Tetsuo believed that following this path the Spider had betrayed the very ideals they claimed to venerate, so they were not worthy of his fealty. He became a rogue monk, joining the Empire against his former kin. Tetsuo (Evil Portents flavor) His order swore fealty to Iweko II and proved their loyalty by shedding blood in defense of the Empire. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Tetsuo's order was hunted by bakemono for their betrayal of Kanpeki. Dragon Returns to the Sky, by Robert Denton III First Seal is Broken From the Disgrace Tetsuo knew of an ancient temple in the Shinomen Mori where the First Seal was hidden, The Dawn of Onyx Edition: The Battle of the First Seal, by Shawn Carman and told its location to the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu. Into the Shinomen (Evil Portents flavor) A combined army of Crab, Mantis and Phoenix rallied to the Temple of the First Seal. Thunder's Resplendent Gift (Evil Portents flavor) The Spider's army outnumbered the temple's defenders more than fifty to one. When the Master of Earth Isawa Norimichi fell, their defeat was inevitable. Battle of the First Seal (Evil Portents flavor) Tetsuo was released from his chains, in order to confront Daigotsu Yuhmi to gain time for the Rokugani to escape. It was unknown Tetsuo's fate after the Battle of the First Seal. External Links * Tetsuo (Words and Deeds) * Tetsuo Exp (Emperor) * Tetsuo Sensei (Ivory) * Tetsuo Exp2 (Evil Portents) Category:Spider Clan Leaders Category:Ronin